Living On the Edge
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Special Agent Chelo Soto works for NCIS and was the second probie that was taken into Leroy Jethro Gibbs's team next to McGee. When the foundation of NCIS is shaken to it's knees Chelo meets Spencer and realizes that he isn't as different as people say he is. Spencer/OC McGee/OC. Ratings will change through out the story.
1. Chapter 1

Living on the Edge

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Special Agent Chelo Soto works for NCIS and was the second probie that was taken into Leroy Jethro Gibbs's team next to McGee. When the foundation of NCIS is shaken to it's knees Chelo meets Spencer and realizes that he isn't as different as people say he is. Spencer/OC McGee/OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS. I do own Rosalie and Chelo Soto

Chapter 1

Attack on NCIS

26-year-old Special Agent Chelo Soto was busy analyzing everything that was popping up onto her computer. A pair of black rimmed glasses that were a little too large for her face and were geeky looking were perched upon her nose. With the Navy being on high alert and the same way with NCIS she had spent her time working through the night. Soon enough two members of their team was going to be going to be boarding onto a plane to go Palmer's wedding. Her fingers were becoming sore, but this was worth it to find Harper Dearing before anything else happened.

"Easy there Soto you are working your fingers to the bone." Tony said, slightly scolding her. Granted yes he picked on her, but this wasn't a laughing matter at the moment since they were hunting a dangerous guy down that was a major threat to NCIS and the Navy.

Chelo didn't look up from her screen and just kept typing.

"Probie..."

"Tony I'm not a probie anymore." She said, as she continued to type trying to get locations as fast as she could of where Dearing could have been at.

"Did you want me to get you something?"

"Coffee..." She muttered as she continued to type faster. "Please."

Tony shook his head. "She works harder than you do McGeek." He said as he went to go and get the younger agent some coffee. This was his third trip for coffee just for her.

"I heard that." She said as she typed some more.

"You really need to take a break soon Leo... you're going to work yourself to death." Ziva stressed her worry for the younger agent. Ever since they had gotten this case that dealt with Harper Dearing she never rested and spent all of her time here. Ziva had noticed the dark circles underneath Chelo's bright baby blue eyes.

"Sleep is for the weary and death is a release." She told Ziva as she continued to type on her computer. Of course she would come up with a smart reply to what ever was said.

Tony had returned with her cup of coffee and placed it down next to her. He saw that she was trying to crack a code to get a location on another phone that Harper Dearing had used to see if she could get anywhere with that.

Palmer and Ducky had come up to the offices to talk to the rest of the crew that was still working.

"I thought we would come up here to say bye before we left for my wedding." He told the group. He noticed that Chelo hadn't left her spot. "Leo..."

Chelo looked up from the screen for the first time in hours. She leaned over and opened the drawer of her work desk and pulled out a wedding gift for Palmer.

Ziva handed Jimmy her gift first. "I got you fine Israeli cotton sheets." She said with a smile.

McGee handed Jimmy his gift next. "I got you a long range video camera for when you're stuck at work."

Tony handed him his gift. "I got you a dvd..." He said softly.

Chelo scoffed. "More like a re-gifted dvd." She said as she stood up pushing her glasses up her nose so they weren't falling off of her nose. She handed him her gift. "I got you some really fine china from Spain."

"Wow guys you didn't have to do this." Palmer said to them.

"Oh, but we wanted to. Even though we aren't going to be there we wanted to give your gifts before you left for your wedding." Chelo said with a smile.

"Thanks guys."

X * X * X * X * X * X

The morning of Palmer's wedding Chelo was still working hard on trying to track Harper Dearing.

They were trying to figure out what his next move was.

"Wait..." Chelo said, as her eyes shot up from her computer screen. "Didn't he say that he wasn't interested in Director Vance, but was interested in getting revenge?" She asked as she quickly got up.

"Chelo where are you taking this." Gibbs asked her.

"We didn't find anything in Director Vance's car, but we didn't strip it down. What if there is something there that we didn't find. A bomb." She said getting her point across.

Gibbs ran out of the room. "Evacuate the building!" He ordered as he went to call the bomb squad. Cole followed him.

Tony and Ziva went to get everyone out of the building while McGee and Chelo were busy downloading everything from their computers onto a flash drive.

"You two need to get out!" Barked Vance as he was getting out of there.

Chelo and McGee finished what they were doing slipping their flash drives into their back packs. They began to run to get out of there when the bomb explodes and sent the two of them flying back onto the floor glass shattering around them.

X * X * X * X * X * X

David Rossi's phone rang on his desk. He picked up and noticed the number. "Rosa what is it?"

"_I got a case for you Uncle David. Chelo has been busy with NCIS lately and well... I am afraid that they won't catch the unsub." She told her god father. She heard something explode. "What the hell was that." _

"Rosa what's going on?" He asked also hearing the explosion.

"_One moment Uncle David." She told him. "Yes Laurie?" _

"_We need to get as many beds together now." Laurie a co-worker of Rosalie's said, in a panic._

"_What happened?"_

"_We just got a call. A bomb went off... NCIS was attacked." _

David heard the phone fall to the floor. "Rosa... Rosa..."

"_Uncle David... do you think that you can get your crew out here?" She asked frantically. "Chelo was working on this case... she was at NCIS... They'll be able to fill you in if her group made it out of this alright." _

"Rosa take a few deep calming breaths and get back to work. I will get my crew together and we will be there in an hour." He told her.

"_Thank you Uncle David." _

David hung up his phone and noticed that Hotchner was standing there.

"What's wrong Rossi?" He asked the older man.

"Get the crew together. We have a new case to work on..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I will explain on the way there." He told Hotchner as he quickly stood up getting his gear together.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"Rossi where are we going?" Hotchner asked into his mic as he followed the older man's car.

"We are going to NCIS." He said into his mic.

"Why are we going to NCIS?" Asked Morgan, confused of why they were heading to the Navy's building.

"There was an explosion." He told them. "There are probably quite a few people that were killed in this explosion." He wasn't going to dare tell them that his god daughter who was 26 was working there when the bomb exploded. He didn't want someone telling him that he couldn't work this case.

"God who would attack NCIS." J.J asked concerned.

"Who ever it was they wanted to make a statement." said Spencer looking out the window.

X * X * X * X* X * X

"Leo... Leo..." McGee's panicked voice drifted into her ears.

Chelo slowly opened her eyes. She groaned in pain. "What the hell happened?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"The bomb exploded." He told her softly. "I thought that we would've been out of here before the bomb exploded."

"Damn." She said wincing.

"Careful... you had glass in your arm and I had to remove it ."

"You removed glass that was in my arm?" She asked in surprise.

"You got the blow worse than I did." He told her.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Hotchner, Rossi, Reid, J.J, Morgan, and Garcia all arrived at NCIS.

"Oh my god look at this place." J.J said in shock looking at the ruined building.

Rossi felt dread in the pit of his stomach. He hoped that his god daughter was alright. Rossi walked forward to the building and saw quite a few people sitting outside. He saw a man that was dark skinned talking to a grey haired man. He walked up to them. "Hello... I was called by my god daughter Rosalie... she said that you guys might need some help."

Vance turned and faced Rossi. "I am Director Vance. Would your god daughter's last name happen to be Soto?"

"That would be her." He told Vance.

"Huh I knew she would call from the hospital when she heard the explosion."

"I was on the phone. I heard the explosion. She said that you might need some help finding who ever did this."

Gibbs looked at Rossi. "That would be correct." He told Rossi. "We know who the guy is, but we might want to wait until one of our agents to get back from the hospital who is getting stitched up."

Rossi swallowed hard. He hoped that it wasn't Chelo. He was worried about Chelo. _"God Chelo... I hope you aren't hurt." _He thought to himself. "Do you know when your agent is going to be back."

"Hopefully soon. One of our uninjured agents went with our injured agent." He told Rossi.

He hoped that it was true.

"Gibbs if you want you guys can go ahead and go some where to have this meeting. I can go to the hospital and pick them up." Abby said with a smile.

Gibbs nodded his head. "Alright." He said with a small smile. "We can get this meeting started. Gather your crew and we will go to some where that hasn't been damaged."

X * X * X * X * X * X

"So who is this guy that bombed NCIS?" asked Hotchner, looking at the group of three special agents in front of him.

"Well well well, don't you always jump right into the case." Tony said, looking at the younger man.

Gibbs slapped him upside the back of the head.

"Sorry boss."

They looked at Gibbs in shock. They weren't use to seeing someone get hit upside the back of the head.

"Don't you think that this would be easier if we are working together on this case that we introduce ourselves first?" Vance said, looking at the group before them.

"That would be the best approach." Rossi said, with a small smile. He looked at Hotchner and nodded his head.

"I am Agent Aaron Hotchner, and these are agents David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, and Jennifer Jareau, and our Technical analyst Penelope Garcia." He said pointing to each one of them.

"I am Director Vance. These are Special Agents Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo, and Gibbs." He said introducing the ones that were there in the room.

"Now, who was the man that bombed this place?" Asked Hotchner.

"The man that bombed this place was Harper Dearing. He lost his son in the Navy and he blamed the Navy ever since. He was trying to get his point across." Said Gibbs.

"Do you think that he would attack again?" Asked Morgan looking at them.

"It is possible. If he hasn't gotten the revenge that he wanted." He looked at his boss. He knew that if Dearing had gotten the word that Gibbs wasn't dead then Dearing would try again and go after someone really close to him.

"It's possible? Who was he after?" Asked Morgan pressing the issue once again.

"If he gets word that the team leader... Meaning Gibbs isn't dead... he'll go after someone close to him. Someone that he sees as a daughter." Ziva explained. She knew that to be true that was why Gibbs was trying to force the youngest agent to go into hiding, but she wouldn't have it.

"Who would that be?" Asked Reid. He had to admit that this was rather odd. The guy had gotten his revenge, but hearing this new news about Dearing made him wonder who he would go after next.

There was a knock on the door.

Ziva quickly got up and opened the door. She motioned for the three of them to come into the room. She quickly went back to her seat and sat down.

Abby, Tim, and Chelo came into the room. Chelo was behind Abby and Tim.

"Sorry it took so long." Abby said, apologizing about how late they were getting there.

Director Vance looked up at Abby. "This is our Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto. Special Agents McGee and Soto."

Rossi's ears perked up when he heard Soto.

Abby and Tim sat down and Chelo was a little bit slower. She was moving gingerly. Tim had gotten up from his seat and moved beside her to help her if she needed it. He helped her sit down in the seat that he had taken before and he sat down next to her.

Rossi's eyes widened when he saw his god daughter Chelo injured the way she was. Her arm was wrapped up in gauze and it looked like she had a splint going up half way the same arm and it was in a sling holding it close to her chest. He saw the scratches that were upon her face and there were a few spots where she had stitches. "That is fine Miss Sciuto." He said softly.

"Who would Harper Dearing be going after if he didn't succeed with killing Special Agent Gibbs?" Reid asked, looking at the Special agents. He noticed that the dirty blond haired agent that was sitting next to McGee had stiffened and no one else seemed to. He heard her clear her throat.

"I know who it is." She said softly, a soft Spanish accent laced through her words.

Rossi looked at his god daughter. "Who is it Little Kay?" He asked, his own voice was laced with concern for the younger woman.

Chelo looked up at her god father. Her baby blue eyes locked onto his brown ones. "Me..."

Everyone on the FBI crew's eyes went wide.

"Why would he be after you?" Asked J.J, showing concern for the younger woman.

"She is the next closet person to Gibbs besides Abby." Tony said to J.J.

The younger woman looked down at the sling that was on her arm. She didn't say a single word at the moment. She knew that this case was just going to get three times harder than what it should have been.

Reid looked at her and began profiling her. She had long dirty blond hair that was wavy, bright baby blue eyes, bright pink lips, beautiful skin tone that pointed out that she was of Spanish decent, she was tall around 5'11", she looked knowledgeable beyond her years, and she looked like she was young.

"That's not all DiNozzo..." She said softly.

Tony looked at her. "Probie..."

Her eyes sharply turned to him. "I am not a probie anymore." She told him. "I haven't been a probie in two years." She looked down at the table. "He wants to take out the person that will have the easiest time tracking him down so we can catch him. He wants to take me out so we have a harder time finding him." She quickly stood up wincing a little bit. "I don't know who called the FBI in, but this case isn't going to be an easy one." She turned sharply to them. "So who got the call?"

Rossi looked up at his god daughter. He knew she knew.

"I knew it." She said looking at her god father right in his eyes. "My own sister calls our god father and he comes a running."

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Wait a minute... David Rossi is your god father?" Tony asked in shock.

Chelo's eyes sharply turned to him. "Si." She said in Spanish. She looked at Gibbs. "Boss if you want to track this guy down before he harms anyone else in NCIS like he has already done we better get started now."

Gibbs looked at her. "Leo you should take a break."

She shook her head. "Breaks are meant for those who have finished a case... not meant for during one." She told him. She was right about that, but also with how long that they had been working this case the poor girl hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and was hyped up on as much caffeine as her body could ever handle. She was constantly working her ass of on this case and she was probably going to do the same even though that she was hurting.

"We will need to find a place to work at right now until we have our building back up and running." Tony said.

Chelo cleared her throat. "We can use my house." She stated.

"Leo... none of us have ever bee to your house." Abby said softly, looking at the young woman.

"I know you haven't been to my house. But it is the best choice that we have right now." She told them. "My house is a large house and I have room for everyone." She stated knowing that this was probably the best idea. "And there is enough rooms for those who want to stay in a hotel and they don't have to rent one." She simply stated as she headed towards the door.

"She's right. Leo how many computers do you have?" Asked Gibbs.

"Quite a few." She said as she opened the door. She turned and faced them. "We can get to work as soon as possible. I can show you how to get there." She said as she pulled her keys out.

X * X * X * X * X * X

They had arrived at Chelo's house. Chelo allowed them inside.

"One rule of this house." She stated. She pointed to one room that was filled with things. "That room is off limits." She said as she put her back pack into the room grabbing her glasses case from it. "Now... shall we get to work." She said as she walked slowly to her computer room which she had nine computers set up.

Abby looked at awe seeing all of the computers. "What do you do in here Leo? You have nine computers all set up at once."

Chelo laughed and took a seat in front of one of the computers. "What did you think I did in my spare time Abs? I'm not a writer like Tim... or a movie watcher like DiNozzo... or a boat builder like Gibbs." She said as she pulled her glasses out of their case. "Every time that you guys told me to go home when we were working on this case... I worked on it here as well." She turned her computer on and slipped the big black framed glasses over her eyes.

Rossi began to laugh when he saw the geeky glasses on her face. "Still haven't given up those glasses yet Little Kay?"

Chelo looked up at him. She shifted shyly in her seat. "No." She said, as she looked back at the computer screen. She removed her arm carefully out of her sling.

"Should you really be doing that?" Tim asked her.

Her baby blue eyes snapped up at him. "What was that Tim?" She asked in a tone that was harsh.

"Should you have your arm out of the sling?"

She rolled her eyes. "Probably not, but have you tried typing on the computer with one hand? It doesn't get the word done faster it slows it up." She said as she turned her attention to the computer. "We need to be a step a head of him." She said as she began to type on the computer fairly quickly just like she did when she was working at the office. She started the mumble to herself in Spanish.

"McGee help her try to figure out where Dearing could have gone." Gibbs ordered him.

"Right boss." Tim said, sitting down at the computer next to her and booted it up as well.

Rossi looked at Gibbs. "I take it that these two work together quite often when it comes to cracking codes and figuring out where people are."

Gibbs nodded his head. "Yes, Abby..."

"I'm working on it Gibbs." She said as she sat down at another computer.

"The three of them work together on this usually."

Chelo slammed her good hand on the table. "Damn it."

"What is it Leo?" Asked Gibbs, rushing over to the computer.

"Dearing got a one way ticket to Spain. There is no way we can catch him if we don't send someone undercover."

Director Vance looked at the younger agent. "Soto... you'll be going to Spain then."

"Right sir."

Director Vance looked at Rossi and his crew. "I will need to have one of you go with her."

"How do you want to do this director... a couple going out?" She asked as she looked up at him.

Director Vance looked at her. "That would be correct."

"Married?" She asked as she stood up.

"That would be the idea Soto."

"Well then we will need someone close to my age no?"

"That would be the best idea Soto. Wouldn't want a cradle robber."

She laughed lightly. "Right. Since it isn't anyone on my team. Sorry DiNozzo... McGee, but you guys are a little bit older than I am." She said as she tucked a strand of dirty blond hair behind her ear.

"State your ages men... and we will go from there." Director Vance said.

"Or Miss Soto can state her age." Aaron said.

"I am 26." She stated.

"Reid you are the closet to her age. You will be the one working with her."

Reid's face went red. "A-are you sure t-that you want m-me to go?"

"I didn't stutter Reid." Aaron told him.

"In the morning we will come with aliases for you both." Gibbs said. "We should get some rest before we all pass out from being tired."

"I have extra rooms enough for everyone." She stated.

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 1. Please let me know what you think. I will update this as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Thank you to those who have faved, reviewed, and alerted. It means a lot. I really want to know how I am doing since I don't have much experience writing NCIS and Criminal Minds Fanfiction. I am trying my best. Also I will be taking one shot requests. Since I've been writing so many stories that are multi chapter stories. Please send me a message if you wish to have a one shot. They can be a Baby daddy one shot or just a one shot in general. The stories that I am most willing to write are the categories that I already have stories in. So please send me a message if you want a story.

Chapter 2

Long Flight to Spain

Chelo had stayed up that night while everyone else was catching up on some sleep. She figured that it would be best that she didn't go to sleep. She was doing some brushing up on Spanish places. She didn't want to look like a fool in her home land which she never truly was part of, but had done countless research on it when she had went there to visit her grandparents. She was nursing a black cup of coffee as she worked. She allowed Abby to room with her and she had waited for the older woman to sleep before doing any of this work.

"You are supposed to be resting." Abby said peaking her head into the room that she had the lights on in. "Your private room... Why are you working?"

"I am brushing up on my Spanish places." She said as she typed.

"Gibbs won't be happy knowing that you are still awake. Come on you can do this research on the flight to Spain." Abby coaxed the younger woman.

Chelo let out a sigh. "Fine... I'll get some rest." She said softly.

Abby smiled.

Chelo got up and turned her light off and walked with her up the stairs. She closed the door once her and Abby were inside.

"I think you and the hot doctor will get along just fine on this trip?" Abby said with a knowing smile.

"He is a shy guy Abs..."

"You're shy too." Abby pointed out. "You hardly said a word and you shift uncomfortably in your seat most of the time."

Chelo blushed.

"Awe Leo's blushing."

Chelo curled up in a ball and tried to go to sleep.

Abby watched the younger girl slowly drift off to sleep. A smile graced her lips. She was glad that Chelo was alright. But now she was going overseas with someone that she could very well see the young girl with. That even made her more happy. She hoped that Chelo would be happy with the person that she thought would work out best for Chelo which was Spencer Reid.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Chelo woke up the next morning and saw Abby already awake.

"Morning Leo." Abby said with a huge smile.

"Mmmm what has you so hyper. Did you get a Caff-pow?"

Abby bobbed her head up and down. "Yep I had Caff-pow this morning. Now we got to get you ready to go on this trip."

Chelo slowly sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes tiredly with her good hand. "Alright alright. What do you plan on making me wear Abs?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Oh boy..." She muttered.

"Come on let's get you washes and dressed. I told the guys it would be a bit before you came down. Gibbs is running the statistics over with Dr. Reid."

X * X * X * X * X * X

Gibbs looked at Reid. "Alright I am going to give you the run down of your background when you and Agent Soto go over to Spain. You two will be posing as a married couple. You are American just by looking at you so we gave you an uncommon last name that is among Americans so it can't be traced back to you period. Your new last name will be Rosewell. You will both keep your first names." Gibbs explained. "Any questions so far?"

Reid shook his head.

"You fashion... will need to change some. Something that goes together a bit more no mismatched socks. Now the two of you met in college, fell in love and got married. You being the genius that you are will be a scientist of some kind. Chelo's will be a fashion designer/website builder."

Reid was still nervous about going undercover with Chelo and not knowing how she worked.

"Now Soto knows what to do when it comes to undercover missions. She'll be the one to ask when the two of you are on your flight out of here."

Abby came into the room in all of her goth glory.

"Abs where's Soto?" Asked Tony, he asked the younger girl.

Abby smiled. "You'll see in a minute. That is if she doesn't try to kill me with her gun first." Abby said laughing nervously. "You've only seen her in her work clothes. This is something really different."

"You got that right." Chelo said, coming into the room looking very uncomfortable. She wore a white and pink dress that went to about mid thigh on her, a leopard print jacket over top of it, a pair of white high heels that had dangling gems, her long dirty blond hair that normally went way past her shoulders was cut shorter that reached a little bit down past her shoulders pin straight until it curled at the ends, and flawless makeup done. She crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Hot damn. Who knew that was underneath that uniform that you wore." Said Tony whistling.

Chelo twitched. "DiNozzo!" She slapped him upside the back of the head.

"Ow! But it is true."

Chelo shook her head. She looked up at Gibbs shyly. "What's the profile that I am supposed to follow boss?" She asked softly.

"You will keep your first name Chelo and your last name will be Rosewell. Now do you have the items that you are going to need?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yeah I got three rings in my bag." She stated.

"Alright the two of you will be on a flight in an hour. Hopefully you're both prepared for this."

"About as prepared as I can be." Chelo said fiddling around with the necklace that she wore around her neck.

"What about you Dr?" Gibbs asked Reid.

Reid licked his lips nervously and nodded his head slowly.

"Alright let's mount up and get these two on their flight." Gibbs ordered.

Rossi looked at his god daughter. "Are you sure that you can do this Little Kay?"

"Sí, puedo hacer esto. Yo no tengo miedo de nada. (Yes, I can do this. I'm not afraid of anything.)" She told him in Spanish.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Chelo got into her purse and pulled out a zip lock bag. She pulled out the two boxes that were inside of it. She handed Spencer the box.

Spencer shyly took it from her and took the ring out of it slipping it onto his left ring finger.

Chelo took out the two rings and slipped them on hers.

"Here's your new ids and passports." McGee said handing them to them. "Now don't forget we will be making phone calls to check up on you. You both will need to call us to update us as well and if you need any new information."

"Got it Tim." She said with a smile.

"Now you two be safe over there. No mistakes. Bring Dearing in as fast as you can." Gibbs said.

"Si. We will try to bring him in as fast as we can boss."

"Alright board up you two and enjoy the wonders of Spain. Reid if you have any questions about Spain ask Soto here she'll help you out."

Reid nodded his head in understanding.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Chelo sat shyly in her seat reading a book on Spanish culture. She was trying to finish getting the information that she needed. She stopped reading for a second. "Spencer..." She said using his first name. She realized that he was busy reading something. "Spencer..."

Spencer's eyes shot up from what he was reading. "Y-yes?"

"Did you want a cup of coffee?" She asked.

"C-coffee sounds g-good." He said his face flushed even more.

Chelo carefully got up and went and got them both a cup of coffee. "How much sugar?"

"Quite a bit." He said softly.

She made up their coffees and went back over. She handed him his cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said shyly. She took a sip of her coffee.

"So... you've been to Spain?" He asked, shyly looking up from his coffee.

She looked up from her coffee. "Yes, I have been to Spain..." She said softly. "Quite a few times actually. I actually have some family members still living over there that I visit from time to time at least when I have free time that is." She took a sip from her coffee.

"Oh... I could guess by your skin tone that you were of Spanish decent."

She blushed. "It wasn't that hard to tell." She said, softly looking down at her feet thinking that they were the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. Her phone began to ring. She looked at her phone to see who was calling. She saw that it was DiNozzo. She let out a sigh and picked it up. "Soto."

"_Just calling to check to see how you and the doctor are doing on this long flight to Spain."_

"You're just curious DiNozzo. Let me guess Gibbs wanted you to call and check up on me?"

"_That would be correct." He told her in a serious tone. "Did you get any new information?" _

"I didn't get on my computer just yet." Chelo said, as she pulled out a small sleek black laptop out of her bag.

"_Well, I wanted to tell you that we got a hit on a few of his credit cards." Tony said, he was typing on the computer. _

"Let me guess you guys are still at my place?"

"_That would be correct. Gibbs told us not to leave here until we caught the bastard." _

"Of course." She said, as she turned on her laptop. She logged onto her laptop. "Catching him will be a difficult task and you know that. He's a danger to himself and others."

"_I know. Try not to get caught." _

"I won't get caught. Not if I can help it anyway. It would end badly if I did get caught. I'm not like you DiNozzo."

"_I know Probie. I know."_

Chelo's hand twitched. "What did I tell you about calling me Probie DiNozzo... I haven't been probie in two three years at most."

"_You shot up the rank I know. Good luck."_

"Yeah thanks I'm gonna need it." She said as she hung up her phone. Neither her or Tony said bye to one another. When the conversation like that was going on they knew when it was time to hang up.

"You aren't afraid of going after this man?" Asked Reid, looking at her shyly.

Chelo looked up from the computer screen. "I am afraid of going after him, but I don't have much of choice." She told him. "It is either he gets his way and escapes. Finds out that Gibbs is alive and then he comes after me or it is that we go and get him and arrest him." She shook her head as she ran her fingers through her shorter hair. She grabbed her reading glasses and put them on. She knew that her reading glasses didn't match the style that she wore, but she didn't care.

Reid nodded his head shyly.

"Are you going to be alright with this?" She asked, softly looking up at him.

"With what?" He squeaked.

"With this arrangement. I take it that you haven't been undercover before?"

"Not really."

"I thought so just by looking at the way you were acting."

"You've been undercover before?"

She nodded her head. "A few times. I have been on maybe three undercover missions in the last four years. This will make number four." She said as she began to type on her computer again. "Do you have any questions about undercover missions?"

"I do... We can really act lie ourselves can we?"

Chelo looked up at him. "Sadly no we can not at least not out in public." She said as she went back to typing. "I know this is going to be hard, but I am sure that you will be able to handle this."

"You're sure I can?"

"Act like yourself, but try to make it more... out of character for you." She said as she looked up at him again. "I'm not going to be judging you, but the others will be judging you. They will think that you are a tourist."

"But I am pretending to be married to you..." He squeaked.

Chelo nodded her head and smiled a small smile. "I know you are going to be pretending to be married to me. It's going to be hard I know, but we might as well practice. It won't be easy though. We have another 7 hours on this flight. We might as well practice so no one looks at us weirdly. We have to act like a couple a true married couple."

Reid didn't know what to say about that. He wasn't sure if he could act like a married couple with Chelo.

"We will have to have pet names. I would call you Spence... what would you call me?"

"What do people call you in the office?"

"They call me Leo. I don't know why though, but it stuck for the last four years." She said with a small smile. "Now... we got a lot of work a head of us..." She shyly looked up at him. "We're going to have to practice um... kissing." She said kissing softer than the rest of her sentence. She wasn't going to admit that she had never kissed anyone before. She was a busy field agent.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Cliff hanger I know, but it will be worth the wait. I will update this as soon as possible. Please review.


End file.
